


Kitten

by Khayla99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bed-Wetting, Breastfeeding, Child Abuse, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Severus Snape, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Good Slytherins, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marriage, Mating, Mating Bond, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Neville is a Lestrange, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ron Weasley Bashing, Semigood Deatheaters, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khayla99/pseuds/Khayla99
Summary: Little Harry has spent all of his life being abused and neglected by those who were meant to love and protect him. What happens when Fate intervenes to right the wrongs? Will little Harry be able to handle it or will everything crumble before him?
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 48
Kudos: 527





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to JK Rowling*
> 
> Italics- Telepathic speech

June 28, 1980

The waves flowed smoothly against the cliff on the outer edge of Britain. The sun had barely peaked over the horizon line and all of the residents were nice and snug in their beds. Severus Snape stood near the edge watching the sea in his kayte form. The sea air always seemed to calm him down in moments of stress; this time was no different. He swished his tail back and forth as he listened to the waves and the bird calls. A sharp pain broke the feline out of his trance causing him to nudge the side of his belly where the kick originated. His kit was becoming more and more restless as he got closer to his approaching due date. Lately many of his days started and ended with him listening to the waves snuggled up to his mate. This morning though, his baby had been particularly restless, waking him late into the night. It seemed that the infant, no matter how much he tried, just would not sit still. 

Severus nudged his belly again, this time licking the area gently while purring when he received a hard kick to his ribs. He decided to lie down with his head on his paws. This position seemed to calm his restless imp. By this time of day, his mate would just be waking up and most likely on his way here, that is if he decided not to hunt. How many times Severus watched his beloved sleep the night away with no cares in the world was beyond him. There were instances when he had to restrain himself from hexing the man in his irritable, sleep deprived state. No matter how much he loved his child, the little one simply refused to let him sleep. On that note since his mate had yet to arrive, Severus figured that he could get a couple more minutes of sleep. In doing so he curled protectively around his belly emitting a soft pur to lull the baby to sleep, at least for a little while. 

******

A black shadow flew over the city lost in the clouds above. It was already almost noon and the kayte knew that his mate would not appreciate his tardiness. However, Tom knew that Severus could use the extra hours to sleep. The last couple of weeks had been filled with absolute chaos of the two awaited for their little prince or princess. Narcissa checked him over at the end of last month and said that the babe was due at any day now. Between preparing the manor for the arrival of a new baby and keeping his followers in check, Tom tried as hard as he could to make sure that his mate and kit were as comfortable as possible. 

Speaking of, he looked down and spotted his mate as he got closer to the border. He looked to be sleeping, or at the most resting. He landed a few meters behind him, his wings and feet silent as he touched the ground. The only sound that could be heard was the crashing of waves and the seagulls above. As he got closer he could hear the subtle purring his mate was emitting. The kayte did not raise his head, but he knew that his presence was recognized when Severus began to swish his tail. 

Tom sat down on his haunches waiting patiently for Severus to look up. It seemed that these last couple of days were beginning to take a toll on him and Tom wished that he could take away his discomfort. He leaned down and began grooming his mate. His sandpaper like tongue smoothed down the fur that was beginning to stand in different directions. His efforts were rewarded by loud purring before Severus stretched and rubbed his head on the underside of Tom’s chin. They both began to purr and when they moved back from each other Severus was looking up at him. 

Tom moved back to allow Severus room to stand up, and when he did his mate moved behind him and nipped the end of his tail. He let out an undignified  **_yip_ ** before scowling at him. 

_ “What was that for?”  _ He asked. His whiskers twitched and Severus knew that if he were in his human form that his husband would be pouting at him. 

_ “You’re late” _ was the only reply that Severus gave. 

_ “I am sorry, my beloved. I just wanted to let you get some rest because I know our little one has been giving you a hard time lately.” _

Severus shook his head but ultimately walked up to his sulking mate and once again rubbed his head under his chin. 

_ “He has, but I believe it simply means he is as excited to meet us as we are him.” _

“ _ He _ ?” Tom inquired.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Severus nodded. “ _ There is no doubt in my mind that this little imp is a boy _ .”

Tom let out a laugh which to the human ear would just seem like growling.

_ “We shall see my love. The rest of the house has a bet going. Narcissa, Sirius, and Rabastan are absolutely certain that it will be a girl. While your brother, parents, and Bella swear it is a boy.”  _

Severus snorted in amusement. “ _ And you, my love? _ ”

“ _ While I normally agree with you on most things, I happen to side with Narcissa this time. I feel that we shall have a little princess. _ ” Tom stated, there was a slight pinch of arrogance and certainty in his voice. 

_ “We shall see.” _

“ _ Indeed we shall. Now, let’s head back. You need to eat and you have another appointment with Narcissa today _ .” Tom stood and spread his wings.

Severus stretched and yawned wide. He followed Tom’s lead and with one more look at the sea took flight, his mate following close behind. 


	2. It Can't Get Any Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Jk Rowling*

July 30, 1991

In a little house located in Little Whinging, Surrey an oversize man raised a leather strap onto a small figure that was curled into a ball trying to protect himself from the blows. Vernon Dursley came home from work in a fowl mood. All he wanted to do was come home to a clean house and a hot meal on the table, maybe even a cold beer to relieve his stress. But when he caught sight of his freakish nephew his anger seemed to increase tenfold. Not only had the little freak not finished his chores, he was late getting dinner started. When he questioned the boy, the little runt could hardly get out his explanation without stuttering. Tired of hearing his lies, he reached for the strap that was hooked to the wall and grabbed the freak by his hair and began raining blows as hard as he could. 

He continued to hit the boy on his bare back making sure not to leave any marks visible lest some nosey ninny start asking questions. The boy below him tried his hardest not to make a sound, only the smallest of whimpers left his mouth. The sound only seemed to egg on the walrus sized man. Harry wasn’t sure how long he had been in this position, but he just curled further into himself and squeezed his eyes closed; praying to whoever that the pain would stop. His prayers were answered, at least momentarily, when he heard the strap fall to ground next to his head. His back was on fire and he was sure that there were parts of his flesh that had been ripped open. That didn’t seem to matter as he was roughly grabbed by his hair again- some most likely pulled from his scalp- and came face to face with his enraged relative. 

“Go get dinner started boy,” his uncle growled. “And I want this mess cleaned up before I go to bed tonight or I swear that’ll feel like a slap in the face.” 

Vernon released him roughly and Harry straightened himself as best he could. If he fell he knew that he would not be able to move. The movement brought another wave of absolute agony. His clothes hung off of him and he felt cold all over which indicated that at some point he had wet himself. He tried his hardest to not bring Vernon’s attention to it, but from the curl of his lip he was certain that the man could see the dark patch in his pants. Luckily for Harry he had worn himself and didn’t say or do anything else. He limped into the kitchen where his Aunt Petunia was sitting at the kitchen table with Dudley, her face contorted in disgust. Dudley seemed as if he was trying his hardest to not smile at his pain; he was failing horribly. Harry pushed the burn in his eyes back as best he could. Crying would only make things worse. The first sight of tears would cause Vernon to storm into the kitchen in an instant with renewed vigor. Instead he simply went to work on dinner

******

On the other side of town, a pair of Kayte stood watching the crashing waves. The smaller of two stared vacantly this place not holding the same special feeling it had in a long time- not since that dreadful night. His mate said nothing, but did his best to offer any comfort that he possibly could even though he could feel the despair and pain that his mate did. It was eve of their kit’s birthday. He would’ve been eleven years old today and for some reason that caused a different type of agony than any of these years. It meant that a whole decade had passed since their baby boy had been taken from them and because it had been so long there was no longer a bond to tell if he was alive or not. 

Tom and Severus had flown here to escape the manor to get some kind of peace of mind. The entire time neither of them spoke, the atmosphere was just too strained for words- there was just too much hurt. Suddenly Severus shifted into his human form which startled his mate. In his form he could smell the salt of tears from the man even though he made no sound at all. He wasted no time and turned back into his human form. He took the man into his arms and all at once his mate let out a new wave of heart wrenching sobs. Tom held him tightly as his hands clenched tightly at the front of his shirt. A breeze brushed across them and it was then that he realized that there were tears running down his face as well. 

Time passed by painfully slow and it felt like the tears would not stop. They could not stop. There was a bell toll that indicated it had reached midnight. Both Tom and Severus held each other tighter as another wave of tears fell. Neither of them made a sound, both lost in their own thoughts. However they shared the same thought

“ _ Happy Birthday, Hadrian” _

****

Little did they know that back at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, one beaten and battered little boy whispered to himself , “Happy Birthday, Harry.” 

Little did they know that their lives were all about to change forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read/Like/Comment ^_^


	3. "Happy Birthday" Harry

July 31, 1991

Harry woke with a pounding headache. His back was still killing him, but it was bearable. He checked the door to his cupboard to see if Aunt Petunia had unlocked it for him. The knob clicked and he shuffled out, trying as hard as could to reduce his movement. There was barely light in the living room which meant he had exactly thirty minutes to go to the bathroom and get a drink of water. He walked into the kitchen to take out the necessary pots and pans for breakfast. The cupboards that held the cups were locked. His aunt made sure he understood from a very young age that only civilized people were allowed to use cups and plates. 

The sun was slowly turning the skin light blue which meant he needed to hurry up. He rushed out the back door to a secluded corner behind a big tree and did his business. He sighed in relief. He actually made it this time. He turned on the hose and cleaned himself up a little and got a drink of water before going back inside and putting on the bacon. By the time that was done and he was putting on the coffee, breakfast was completely done and Petunia and Dudley had made their way down. He handed his aunt her coffee and went to hurry to get Vernon’s clothes ready for work. Seeing as it was only 6:30 he was making pretty good time. Vernon wouldn’t be down for another half hour and when he did his clothes would already be pressed and ready for him and Harry would be nowhere in sight. 

Heavy footsteps made their way down the stairs and Harry hurried to his cupboard and clicked it shut. He sat on his small pee stained mattress with his knees tucked towards his chest. It still hurt his back, but he stifled any noise. He listened to his “family” laugh and talk over the breakfast that he knew that he would not get. He picked up a broken crayon and started drawing on the scrap pieces of paper on the wall. Harry was so lost in his own thoughts that he lost track of time. That was until he heard the clicking of the cupboard and he looked up into the ugly face of his uncle Vernon. His heart began to race and fear flowed through his veins. He had hoped that he wouldn't do it today. He had been a good boy. ‘Harry is a good boy’ that’s what he continued to tell himself inside his head even as his uncle stared down at him with a malicious smirk on his face. The man looked at his watch. 

“It’s 7:45. Are you ready for breakfast boy?” He asked as he undid his belt buckle. Harry could feel himself shaking and tried to keep his tears at bay when Vernon squeezed into the tight space and closed the door behind him. 

*****

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus Riddle nee Malfoy walked through the hall towards the headmaster’s office. His mood was beyond foul today and wished nothing more than to be at home with his husband secluded in their bedroom. Instead he was here getting ready for the upcoming school year with new and returning dunderheads. He came to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster’s office and gave the password. 

“Blood Pops.”

The statue moved and allowed him entry. Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk conversing with Minerva while stroking Fawkes. 

“You requested me, Headmaster?” the Potions Professor sneered. 

“Ah yes, come in Severus,” Albus said, his eyes twinkling madly. 

The man did as requested and sat on the edge of the seat next to Minerva. When he was offered lemon drops, Severus could not keep his lip from curling at the sweet. 

“No thank you,” he said through gritted teeth. “What is it you need from me Albus? As you know I am very busy getting ready for the start of the upcoming school year.”

“Yes, yes of course. I simply called here because I am in need of a favor.” 

Severus said nothing at this, he simply raised his eyebrow waiting for the man to continue. 

“I need you to go check on a Mr. Harry Potter.” Dumbledore said while steepling his fingers together and resting his chin on them. Severus sneered at the mention of another Potter. 

“Whatever for? You assured us that our little savior,” he could not keep the contempt from dripping from his voice, “was well taken care of.”

“Yes, indeed. That is the report I have received from both Arabella and his aunt. However,” Albus said while digging through his desk drawer, “I want you to deliver his letter to him personally.” 

Severus looked down at the offered letter. “Quite a bit early to be showing favoritism Albus. The school year has even yet to begin.” Severus mocked as he sat back in his chair. 

The headmaster frowned slightly. “Come now, Severus. Surely you are not still upset at the James Potter. I highly doubt that the boy is like his father.”

Black eyes suddenly hardened and Severus’s voice took a cold edge. “He is most likely worse. And I would advise, Headmaster,” He said bitingly, “that you refrain from mentioning Potter’s name in my presence.” 

Albus only sighed while Minerva looked at her colleague in thinly veiled disappointment and disgust though Severus paid it no mind. The trio sat in silence for a moment before the dour man sighed, getting the attention of the two. 

“Please Severus, these are trying times. And I-”

“Alright, alright,” Severus cut him off. He snatched the letter off of the man’s desk. “I will go check on our little prince.” 

The headmaster smiled. “Thank you, Severus.”

The man only nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Is there anything else you need?” He asked. Albus shook his head. 

“No, that is all.” 

Severus nodded once more and left, not noticing the smirk on the headmaster’s face. 


	4. Mama Kit

August 15, 1991 

Severus apparated outside the bounds of muggle London before making his way to Little Surrey. He stood across the street from number 4 Privet Drive for the second week in a row. Why did he decide to do this? He had no idea. What he did know was that there was something off about this family. The whole time he had been spying on the muggle family, he rarely saw the Potter boy. He arrived just after the brat’s 11th birthday though he let Hagrid deliver the letter to him. When the half giant returned to him later that day, he told him how the family was out of the ordinary and there was something off about the boy. He was way too small for his age. In addition to that, the boy seemed a bit skittish, jumping at even the smallest of sounds. Hagrid mentioned how when he took the child to go get his school supplies the child flinched when he touched his shoulder. 

When mentioned to the Headmaster, Albus seemed to shrug it off as being disciplined. Both Severus and Hagrid simply looked at each other, but it was then and there that the Potions Master promised himself that he would go back and really check on the child. Severus was well aware that Albus had a thing for sending abused children back to their abusers, so here he was standing outside the Dursley home watching every interaction. The things that he found made his stomach churn. The entire time he stood watching he noticed that the Potter boy hardly spent anytime inside. He had seen the child come out the back earlier this morning and relieved himself in the backyard like some barnyard animal before quickly cleaning himself and getting a drink of water from the hose out back. 

He shifted into his Kayte form in order to cross the street and get a better look inside. Since he was fully matured he knew how to hide the horns and wings that he had. Anyone who saw him would think he was just an ordinary stray cat. He watched as Potter worked like a house elf the entire day. He cooked meals for the family meals with disconcerting ease and when his whale of a cousin caused him to trip and spill the eggs, he watched as Petunia screamed and slapped the boy hard across the face with one of the plates. It took every part of him not to storm into that house and curse the woman within an inch of her life because as much as he despised Potter, no one deserved to be treated that way. Severus watched as the horse-faced bitch went to work and her son leave for school. The boy’s uncle came down stairs and Severus could detect the look of pure fear in his eyes. 

The man closed the curtains so he could not see through the windows, however with his hearing, he could hear the sound of laughing and crying. And when the man walked out of the house he was fixing his belt and had a satisfied smirk on his face. Severus felt his stomach turn and his heart begin to race. “ _No. No,no,no_ ” he thought to himself. “ _It can't be_ ”. He raced to the back of the house where the child was tending the garden. He got closer and he forced himself not to vomit at the detectable smell of semen. He walked up to the boy and bumped him with his nose. The child looked into his eyes and something seemed to go off in Severus, but he couldn’t tell why that was. 

“Hello,” the boy said while he gently pet him on his head. Severus let out a purr before he knew what he was doing. This caused the child to smile and scratch him under his chin. The Potions Masters rubbed against the child, letting him pet him to his heart’s desire. There was something about the child that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

Potter didn’t seem to be afraid of him. If anything the boy looked relieved to have someone or something that wouldn’t hurt him. He pranced around the child trying to get any reaction from him. He gave a small smile when he ran around him coming from either side of him. He took the end of his shirt and urged him to come play with him. Potter contemplated it for a moment, looking between the flowers he was tending to and him. Making up his mind, the boy got up, wincing as he did so. They ran around the backyard for hours with the child laughing and giggling when he, Severus, pawed at him or licked his face. 

Still there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Taking a chance, he released his horns and wings for the boy to see. Instead of being scared the child looked at him curiously. He sat on his haunches and waited to see what he would do. They seemed to stare at each other for a few seconds before the boy suddenly morphed before his eyes. 

Where there was a small boy now sat a kitten. But not just any kitten Severus noticed. The boy was a Kayte kitten. His small body was almost completely black save for patches of silver, one on his forehead where his scar was and all along his back. He had a very small horn in the center of his head and small black wings. If he didn’t know any better Severus would’ve thought that the boy looked like...him. 

The revelation had him widening his eyes. He jumped back from the little one but that didn’t seem to deter him at all for the kitten thought he was playing a game. He pounced after him and Severus stopped to observe him. 

_Ma-ma-ma mama_

Again Severus jumped back from the kit. He heard a little voice in his head. It was soft and scared, but it was definitely there. ‘It can’t be. I just can’t be.’ Was this his Hadrian? His baby? 

He laid down on his stomach and let out a soft rumble that sounded like a mix between a purr and a coo. This caused Potter to walk up to him and bump his nose. Then he heard the voice in his head again 

_Mama. Mama_

He reached out to the child through his mind and called out, “ _Kit_ ”

The small Kayte walked up to him and nuzzled up to his side. Severus wasted no time and started grooming him. The little one mewed and purred. When he was done Severus curled protectively around the Kayte kitten who was slowly falling asleep. And if someone saw a tear slip out of the eyes of the big, winged cat’s eyes, well that was okay with him. 


	5. Saving the Savior

August 15, 1991 (pt.2)

The duo of Kaytes lay snuggled up together for a couple of hours before Severus hears the screech of tires as one the Dursleys come back. Looking down, he saw that Pot-Harry was still sleeping comfortably up against him. He decided against moving just to see what would happen. If the need comes and he has to fight for his child, he would do so. However, since the sun had already gone down he was undetectable in the dark. Even from inside the house he could hear Petunia screeching at the top of her lungs. Her voice caused Harry to jump up in fear. The kitten was shaking horribly, and not even his purring seemed to sooth him. 

Severus watched as the child immediately shifted back into his human form and rushed to finish the weeding that he had neglected in his time spent sleeping. The back door slammed open and Severus watched as Lily’s sister continued to berate his son, spewing out all kinds of nasty insults both about him and his “parents.” A low growl left his through as cold fury raced through his veins. He could feel his mate’s confusion through their bond, but he ignored it completely as his attention was solely on his son. The yelling grabbed the attention of the child’s uncle who appeared out the door in seconds. The beluga grabbed his child by the hair and dragged him inside. Severus was already on his feet and stalking through the dark. Petunia looked in his direction when she heard growling, but shrugged and went to close the door. 

What she failed to realize was that he was right next to her and managed to slide inside before she had the chance to shut him out. He could hear his child screaming and the anger inside of him increased tenfold. There was no one in the kitchen so he walked into the shadows before stopping at the doorway of the kitchen and living room. Petunia sat crossed legged on the couch, her face twisted up in an ugly sneer as she watched her husband kick and punch his child. Severus could feel his body shaking with a fury that he never knew he had, but he knew he had to be sneaky about this. Dumbledore be damned, he would make sure that he and his child left this horrid place. Harry managed to open his eyes momentarily. Green eyes met black ones before Vernon gave a hard kick to the child’s head, knocking him unconscious. 

He had had enough. Turning back into his human form, Severus erected a protection shield over himself before he stunned the fat man. His wife screamed and it took everything in him not to wince at the sound. When she looked up her look of surprise and shock turned into one of anger and disgust. 

“YOU!”

“Hello Tuney,” he drawled.

“Get out! We don’t need anymore of your freakiness in this house!” Her face had slowly begun to take on a purple color which did nothing for her already unappealing features. 

Severus said nothing as he looked at her and his silence seemed to scare her as she backed up slowly against the chair. His eyes changed and he could feel his teeth elongating. The horse-faced bitch shivered as she watched the coldness show in his eyes.

“It was all Vernon,” she said, still unnerved by his lack of response. “He beat the boy!”

Severus chuckled. “Already turning on your precious husband I see. So much for being a team.” He made his way over to her as if he was still in his feline form. He was the predator and she was his prey. He stopped directly in front of her, his arms bracketing her in place. He moved his face so close to her that the tips of their noses were almost touching. 

“I’ve been watching you, my dear sweet Petunia. And I must say my dear, I am not pleased at what I’ve seen.” 

Petunia said nothing, but she shivered at the chilliness of his tone. 

“And I don’t think the police would be pleased either.” 

His statement caused her eyes to widen in fear and he laughed at her expression. 

“Please,” she whimpered. Severus stood up and looked down at her with pure disgust. 

“Isn’t that what my son said to your husband as he struck him over and over? Isn’t that the word he used when he begged you to help him from the torment? And you so thoroughly ignored?” 

She looked up at him, fear still visible on her face. However there was something that he said that caught her attention. 

“Son?” She spat. “Last time I checked Lily would never lay down with a freak like you. I hardly doubt _any_ woman would let you lay with her.”

Severus was unfazed by her words and it showed on his face. 

“I would be careful what you say, seeing as you’re already toeing the line of death.”

She spit at him. “Are you threatening me, you freak?! You know what do what you want with the boy, I never wanted the little runt anyway. And when you do, make sure you keep him cause we don’t want him back in this house.” 

Her last couple of words were followed by her spitting, not at him, but at his son. And since he was in such close proximity to her, she managed to spit directly onto his face. She looked up at him with a challenge in her eyes and yet Severus’s face remained completely void. The corners of her lip turned upward into a satisfied smirk as if she had won. What happened next shocked her. One second she was looking up into the ugly face of her sister’s childhood friend, the next her head dipped backwards and her cheek was suddenly on fire. She looked up at the man in shock, his eyes were blazing with a fire that she had never seen before. He reached down and grabbed her by the neck bringing her face to face with him. Petunia kicked her feet, trying in vain, to get him to release her. 

“You have no idea what you have coming for you.” His voice was soft and smooth which seemed even more terrifying as if he had been yelling. 

Suddenly he stunned her before shrinking her down into a rat. He did the same to her husband. He then placed the two of them into a cage that would not allow them out now matter how hard they tried. Severus shrunk the cage and put the cage in his pocket. 

**Expecto Patronum**

A cat-like creature exited the tip of his wand before stopping in front of him. 

“Tell Marvolo to prepare the bedroom next to ours and to call Narcissa. Also tell him that I have a little surprise for him.” 

The creature nodded and took off. Severus turned to his son and wiped his face of the bitch’s saliva. He then turned him back into his kitten form, he figured it would be a little easier to sneak away. He placed multiple protection charms on the little one before depositing him into his other robe pocket. Taking another look around, Severus put a stais on #4 Privet Drive before walking about the back door and apparating to his manor. 


	6. Feline Trio

August 15, 1991 (pt.3)

Severus landed smoothly. He felt movement in his pocket and knew that apparating had woken Harry. He wasn’t surprised, but he took the kitten out of his pocket and cradled him to his chest. His baby mewed up at him and Severus could tell that he was on the verge of crying. He stopped just below the steps to the manor to sooth his kit. 

“It’s alright, darling. I know you don’t like it, but Mama will make it better. Then you can meet your papa and some of the family.” 

Harry mewed again, this time snuggling into his chest and beginning to purr. Severus chuckled softly then kissed the boy on his head and made his way into the manor. 

“Dobby?” He called. There was small pop and Severus came face to face with a small house elf. 

“Yes, Master Severus? What can I do for you?” The house elf asked. He, unlike most house elves he knew, had been properly trained in speech. It was the one thing his father, and his father’s friends, required of their servants. 

“Is Tom here?” 

“Yes sir. Master Riddle is waiting for you in the young master’s nursery with Dinky.” 

Severus nodded. “Take us there please.” 

The house elf nodded. “Right away, sir.”

They landed in front of the mahogany door located on the right next to the bedroom that belonged to him and Tom. Speaking of who was sitting in the rocking chair in front of the window that was facing the gardens. He rose when he heard the door open. The two mates met in the middle of the room giving each other a kiss. When they parted, Tom finally asked what both of them knew was on his mind. 

“What is this about Severus? Why are we here?” He looked down at the small kitten that looked to be sleeping in his husband’s arms. 

Severus could hear the pained undertone of his voice, and it was for a good reason. The family stopped entering this room since Hadrian’s first birthday when he was taken. No matter how many years passed these walls just held too many memories and pain. From then on both Tom and Severus placed a ward on the room that only allowed them to enter in addition to a house elf if they requested it . 

Before he gave his husband an answer, Severus removed the cage from his pocket and handed it to Dinky. 

“Take them to the dungeons and transform them back. Give them enough food and water for them to survive, but do not speak to them. I will be down there at a later date.”

The house elf bowed, “Yes, Master Severus.”

When he turned back, Tom was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. He was growing impatient, if the hands on his hips were anything to go by, and it amused Severus to no end. He gave him a kiss on the cheek, and decided showing him his new discovery was better than telling him. With that in mind, he placed his precious cargo in the middle of the bed. The little kit mewed in protest, but sat down and looked up at him. Tom looked at the animal and then back at his husband. 

“And why exactly am I looking at a cat?” He asked. 

“You don’t see it?” His husband asked incredulously, sighing in exasperation when he shook his head. Instead of saying what he was thinking Severus shifted into his Kayte form. 

“ _Shift_ ,” he said through their bond. 

Although he was confused, Tom did as he was told and almost immediately he felt something different. It felt like there was something else here with them. Or someone. He looked back up at the kitten looking down at them from over the bedside then back his mate. Tom stood to his full height so that he could see the little one who was now running around in circles on the bed. He made a noise in the back of his throat and the little one looked up at him. 

“ _Papa! Papa! Papa!_ ” He all but screamed through their bond. The adult Kayte chuckled at the little one. 

“ _Come down here, little one_ ,” Tom said. Harry went to do as he said, but he got to the edge of the bed and mewed. 

“ _Too high! Too high, Papa! Can’t get down!_ ” The little one was beginning to panic though he paused momentarily when he felt himself being picked up by the scruff of his neck. Tom placed him on the ground gently and Harry just looked up at the two of them. Father and son studied each other before Harry got antsy and moved closer to Severus. 

“ _He looks exactly like you, my love._ ” Tom commented. 

“ _I know_ ,” there was pride in his voice. Tom suddenly felt the anger and despair through their mating bond. “ _You should have seen what they did to him. They beat him. They made him cook and clean and garden. They had him relieve himself outside like some animal. And to make matters even worse that filthy muggle, he-h-..._ ”

“ _What, love?_ ” Tom asked, but Severus could only shake his head. 

Severus could not let the words pass his throat. He could only imagine the horrors that his son had gone through. The look of fear in his eyes when the beach whale of an uncle came near him. He wanted them to know the pain that they had caused their son. He wanted them to pay. Severus wanted them dead. 

Tom could feel his mate’s anger and was trying to come up with all the possibilities of what could have him more angry. To treat his son like some lowly house elf was bad enough, he truly could not imagine what more they could have done. His stomach turned at the thought. He looked down at the little one that looked to be half asleep. There was a knock on the door and the pair shifted back as Narcissa entered. 

“Cissy,” Severus said as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

The blond woman smiled. “Glad to see you’ve returned from your adventure.”

Severus chuckled. “Indeed.” His face suddenly turned grim. “There’s something I need you to help us with.”

“Oh?” She looked to Tom who nodded. “What is it?”

Just then Harry took the opportunity to make his presence known by meowing loudly. Narcissa crouched down to his level and both of his parents were relieved when their kit walked over to the healer willingly. He leaned into her when she ran her hand along his head and began to purr when her nails gently scratched under his chin. Harry tilted his head upward which caused the light to shine on his head. There she saw the small horn in the middle of his head as well as the small black wings on his back. She gasped audibly when the little one opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes, which looked so much like his mother’s, were topaz with small flecks of dark red and black. 

She looked back at the two men, “It’s-It’s him,” she whispered although she didn’t need any confirmation. The resemblance was as bright as day. Her nephew had returned. 

“But how?” She asked as she lifted the Harry kitten into her arms and placed him on the bed. 

“I will explain later, Cissy. Right now, he is in desperate need of a medical exam. I watched that muggle do horrible things to him, and it is a miracle that he is even up and about.” 

Narcissa nodded before going into complete healer mode. “I need him to shift back Severus. I can’t do a full examination with him in this form.” 

The man nodded and called to Harry through their bond. 

_“Harry, darling”_

“ _Mama!_ ” the kit replied. 

_“Yes, it’s mama. I need you to change back for me, sweet boy.”_

Apparently the boy didn’t need much more prompting than that as he turned back and in the kitten’s place sat a small young boy. Harry looked around warily, but reached to Severus seeing as he recognized the man as his mother. He was picked up and put into the man’s lap as Narcissa studied him. He shifted under her gaze clearly uncomfortable under the scrutiny. 

“Hello, Hadrian. Or is it Harry?” Narcissa asked, her voice was soft and gentle.

“I’m Harry,” the boy replied. 

“Hello, Harry. My name is Narcissa, and it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She stuck her hand out which caused the boy to giggle. She smiled when he took her hand and shook it. 

“That’s a pretty name,” he smiled. “Can I call you Cissy?” 

The blond aristocrat smiled and nodded. “Yes you can call me Cissy.” She got a nod in return. “Harry, I need to examine you. Is it okay if I do that?” She asked. 

“Y-You won’t send me back? To Auntie and Uncle?” The boy asked, clearly becoming agitated. The next person to answer was Severus. 

“Harry, you will never be going back to those filthy animals. Do you understand me?” 

Harry nodded, “Okay." He put his thumb in his mouth. 

The adults in the room grimaced at the action but said nothing. Instead Narcissa took out her wand and began to run a scan on the boy. Harry stiffened, but his mama rubbed soothing circles on his back and he relaxed. He was sleepy. He put his head on his mama’s chest and promptly fell asleep as the adults in the room waited for parchment to stop. When it finally stopped, every last one of them cursed to high hell. Severus and Tom vowed that they would pay for what they had done to their boy. 


	7. Results and Revelations

August 15, 1991 (pt.4)

Previous Injuries: 

**_External:_ **

Laceration along back 

Bruised legs 

Scrapes along both knees 

**_Internal:_ **

Broken clavicle 

Bruised Kidney (left)

Torn Anal Cavity 

Concussion 

Second degree burns on both hands 

Malnourishment 

Severus could not keep the tears from running down his face as he reread the parchment. Those muggles had tortured his child and it was by pure luck that the child had not succumb to his injuries. He wanted to pay them a visit right now if it weren’t for the small boy in his lap. He tightened his arms around his child and looked up into the face of his husband. Tom looked absolutely murderous, the red in his eyes had darken to a dark wine color and he could feel his aura pulsing around him. Harry shifted in his sleep and whimpered as he felt the anger flowing through his parents. They did their best to remain calm, both of them sending feelings of love and comfort to their child. It did its job as Harry sighed and snuggled further into Severus. However, from his breathing the man could tell that his child was no longer asleep, but opting to lay against his chest with his eyes closed. 

Both he and Tom looked to their friend and personal healer who had a deep scowl upon her usually soft face. She seemed to be going over all the potions that would be needed for the child. 

“Alright,” she said. “First thing’s first, I need to check to make sure he no longer has a concussion.” 

With that she leaned down to face the child and waited for him to look at her. He opened his Topaz eyes and blinked at her owlishly. 

“Harry, can you do me a favor?” She asked. The boy nodded, albeit with a bit of reluctance. “I’m going to look you over with my wand. I am going to shine a light in your eyes and I need you to follow it for me. Can you do that for me, love?”

The boy nodded again and Severus shifted him so that he was now sitting up with his back firmly against his chest. The healer made sure to make her movements nice and slow so that the boy could see what she was doing at all times. He flinched a little at the sight of her wand, but otherwise kept perfectly still. Harry followed Narcissa’s instructions and followed the light with his eyes, then looking at the tip of her ears when she asked. She was pleased to find that the child didn’t suffer from a concussion and told his parents so. 

“Because he has a few bones that healed, but didn’t set right I am going to have to reset them. I’ll do that last when he is asleep so he doesn’t feel anything.”

The parents nodded. “Severus, I need you to start brewing a batch of nutrient potions. The burns on his hands have seemed to have healed as have most of his internal injuries. I need to check his back to make sure that he hasn’t caught an infection. With that in mind, if you could bring up some more healing salve from your lab that would be great. I have a bit with me and that should help a bit with the newer scars for now. The rest should help with the scarring.”

The parents soaked up her words like sponges, and Severus turned Harry around so that they could check his back. He whimpered at this.

“Shh, little one. It’s okay.” The Potions Master reassured. Instead of having the desired effect, Harry just held on tightly to his mother. He squeezed his eyes shut, and the Kaytes could smell the salt of tears. Tom chose that time to reach out gently and run his fingers through the messy hair on his son’s head. This seemed to calm Harry, at least a bit, having the presence of both of his parents. Even though they just met him, he felt completely safe with them. 

Severus moved over to make room for his husband and they worked together to maneuver Harry’s oversized shirt over his head. It was then that the acrid smell of urine hit their nostrils. They looked down at the boy, who was now sitting in Severus’s lap frozen in fear at what he had just done. He was completely trembling in fear and letting out soft sobs when he looked up at his Mama. Neither adult batted an eye at him wetting. Instead Severus wordlessly spelled them both clean while sending comforting feelings through their bond. They wanted to make sure that the boy understood that he was not in the slightest bit of trouble; especially over something he could not control. 

Harry placed his head back in Severus’s chest and the man let out a purr while his husband continued to pet his hair. As this was going on, Narcissa went to work on the child’s back. She could see where pieces of the boy’s skin had come off from newer injuries. She scanned to make sure that they were not infected. Harry felt his back tingle from the healer’s magic and it made him relax. He shivered a little when the healing salve was put on, but his back suddenly felt the best it had in years. His eyes closed to go to sleep but he was jostled by his mama. He whined up at him which only got him a chuckle. He pouted, but giggled when the man copied his action. 

“You can’t go to sleep just yet, kit. You still have to eat,” the Potions Master said. 

“Not hungry,” Harry whispered. Just then his stomach betrayed him by rumbling loudly and he looked down affronted. This again got him a chuckle, but this time it was from his Papa.

“I beg to differ young man, and it seems like your stomach does as well.” There was a no nonsense tone in his father’s voice, but he knew it was nothing like Uncle Vernon’s and the man before him wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Speaking of that Severus,” Narcissa interjected, “I would think that best that you begin to nurse for a little while.” 

Harry looked up at her confused. Nurse? Wasn’t that when a baby fed from their mother’s chest? He only knew that because when they had taken that trip to the zoo, he and Dudley came across a woman feeding her baby. Dudley asked, though quite rudely, his mother what the woman was doing and his Aunt had told him that what she was doing was considered ‘breastfeeding’ or nursing. He listened as Petunia went on and on about how the child was far too big to be still attached to her mother’s tit. 

Didn’t that mean that he, Harry, was far too old to do that? Plus, Harry leaned back and looked at the man’s chest, his mother didn’t even have “tits.”

He looked at him when he felt the man looking down at him. Taking in his confused expression and unasked question he said, “Do not fret young one, we do have a way of feeding.”

“But..aren’t I too big for that?” Harry asked. 

“Harry,” Tom said. The boy looked to his father. “You’ll soon learn that it is quite natural for us, as Kayte, to nurse their young, even if they are your age.”

“But how, Papa?”

“In your form, you are still a kitten and are considered around the age of a 3-4 year old human. For the next couple of months, maybe longer in your case, you will need to nurse.” His father explained. Severus took this time to chime in.

“Additionally, you will feel a strong need to be near your Papa and I. It is not uncommon for Kayte young to nurse from their parents for comfort in addition to nutritional reasons.”

“Wait,” Harry said looking between his parents, “You both can nurse?”

Tom nodded. “Yes. There are some instances where a mother Kayte is away or is unable to produce nutrients for their kit and the father can take over. In some cases, if the couple has produced a litter, both parents nurse. It balances out the responsibility.”

“So..” the boy inquired. 

“So, if I or your Mama are not around, you will always have at least one of us to nurse from. Does that make sense, little one?” Tom asked. 

Harry nodded, and then asked, “But how will I feed now? And will I be able to eat solid food?”

“Not for some time, at least until your stomach gets used to it being full. When that time comes we will incorporate solid food with nursing. As for _how_ you will feed, you will need to change into your kitten form,” Severus stated. 

He helped the boy off of his lap and changed into his form. Harry followed his lead and watched as his mama jumped onto the bed and laid down. It was then that Harry noticed the teats that Severus supported on his chest. ‘Had those always been there?’ He asked himself. Regardless, he suddenly felt a pull towards his mama. Harry looked at him and his mother let out a comforting growl.

“ _Come kit, feed_.” He called through their bond. It took a little more encouragement, but the rumbling of his stomach had his Papa nudging him slightly with his nose. ‘When had he changed?’ He thought to himself. Before he knew what he was doing, his feet moved and he was lying down in front of his mother. He instinctively latched on and began to nurse. 

As soon as the kitten latched on, his mother began to purr. This was what Dumbledore had robbed him of. For he was sure that the meddling bastard was involved in the abduction of his son all those years ago. ‘For the greater good’ he would say. ‘Greater good, my arse’ Severus thought. All those years of wishing he could be with his kit, enjoying moments like this. Nursing his child and building a bond like no other. Oh he knew that the man would pay dearly for what he had done to their family, but right in this moment the only thing that mattered to him was his son who was nursing from him with eyes closed. 

He heard Narcissa leave to give the family some privacy and his mate walked up to the two of them laid down behind their kit as the babe fed. Their eyes met and they both silently agreed that the light would pay. Oh yes, they would pay. And the best thing about it? They hadn’t a clue that they already had the upper hand. They would give them absolute hell. Severus laid his head on his paws and pushed those thoughts from his head for right now. Instead he was beginning to come up with a plan for when Harry would meet the rest of the family. He knew his parents and brother would want to meet him first, but there was so much they had to know before they could meet his son. Hopefully Narcissa would be one step ahead of him and inform Lucius and their parents before that time came. It would certainly save him a lot of trouble. He would ask her when she came back in to reset Harry’s bones. And if by chance she did bring his brother and parents, Severus hoped that they would have already been informed.


	8. Meet the Family

August 15, 1991 (pt.5)

The trio wasn’t sure how long they sat in silence, the only sound was coming from Harry who was snuffling. Before long Severus could feel that Harry was finished seeing that he was no longer tugging on his teat, but simply suckling gently. There was a knock on the door before the door opened slightly. In walked Narcissa followed by his brother, parents, and his nephew. Draco seemed quite excited to meet his cousin as he sent him a beaming smile and was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. Lucius placed a hand on his shoulder and the boy calmed a bit and leaned against his father. 

For a moment no one said anything, they were all focused on the small Kayte kitten on his chest. 

“Severus, care to explain.” His father, Abraxas, offered. Although from the look in his eyes the Potions Master knew that they had already been informed of who he was. Severus looked up at his parents then down at Harry. Tom nudged the boy in order for him to release him. The kit protested softly, inching forward to find warmth in his mother. It was then that he noticed all the people now standing in the room. He meowed and changed his course of direction to snuggle with his Papa for protection. The Silver Kayte made a low rumbling noise to soothe the child. 

“ _ It’s alright, kit. These are your grandparents and uncle; your mama’s family _ .” Tom reassured him. 

“ _ Mama _ ?” Harry questioned. His father nodded and stood up to allow Harry room to see them. 

Harry observed him from where he stood in between his legs, taking in everyone of their features. He could see it now. His mama shared a lot of the same traits as the older woman standing closest to the bed. She had the same dark eyes as him with full pink lips and a soft nose. She had a soft face, and with the exception to a few lines around her mouth she looked very young for her age. She also shared the same long hair as her mama that was braided and pinned around her head. 

There were three blond haired males who were all standing conveniently in order. Going from tallest to shortest, the tallest one had the same lines around his mouth as the woman. He had a high forehead and sharp cheekbones. He, too, had full lips and an air about him that demanded respect. Harry figured that this was his grandpa. The next looked almost like a carbon copy of him save for the fact that his hair was a little darker in color. His eyes were the same icy grey and he wore clothing that screamed of wealth. Harry noticed his gloved hands that were crossed over a cane with a silver snakehead. 

The shortest of the trio was a boy who looked to be around the same age as Harry. Now he looked like an exact replica of the men before him, but he could see some features from Cissa. He smiled brightly at Harry which caused the kitten to mewed and bat at him playfully. When he smiled, Harry noticed that his teeth came to sharp points that vaguely reminded him of a shark or one of the dragons he had seen in Dudley’s story book. When his eyes landed on Narcissa, Harry walked over to her and headbutt her hand, asking for her to pet him. She did and smiled when he mewed. He then walked back to the middle of the bed where he transformed into his human state. 

Severus and Tom followed his lead and he moved closer to sit in his father’s lap. Once secure, the group began to introduce themselves. 

“Hello dear,” the dark-haired woman said as she approached him. “Can you tell us your name?”

“H-Harry,” the boy said shyly. 

“Well Harry, it’s very nice to meet you. My name is Lydia Malfoy, and I am your grandmother.

“Nana?” Harry asked, looking slightly afraid as if he would be reprimanded for addressing her with such informality. He was pleasantly surprised when those dark eyes lit up and she beamed at him.

“Yes, I am your nana.. This is my husband Abraxas,” the tallest blond moved forward and smiled.

“A pleasure to meet you, Hadr-Harry.” He said with a bow

“And this,” the woman continued, “is our oldest son, Lucius.”

Said man nodded in acknowledgment, but there was a friendly smile on his face. 

“You’ve already met Narcissa,” Harry nodded. “This is their son, Draco.” 

Draco moved away from his father and up to the bed to get a better look at his cousin. 

“Hi! I’m Draco Malfoy!” He exclaimed. 

“Harry.”

“Nice to meet you, Harry! I’ve heard a lot about you, you’re gonna have a lot of fun here at the manor. I’m gonna teach you how to play Wizard chess, exploding snaps, and show you how to play pranks on the house elves.” The last part he whispered causing Harry to giggle. “And I’m gonna teach you how to fly.” 

Harry cocked his head in confusion. “Fly?”

“Yeah! We’ve got a quidditch pitch in the backyard that me and my papa use all the time. Sometimes we even invite Neville and Rodolphus to play. That’s Auntie Bella’s husband and son; so our cousin. You’ll meet them later. Neville’s our age. Your birthday is the 31st of July right?” Harry nodded. “Cool! You and Neville almost have the same birthday; his is the 30th.” Draco rambled on and Harry stuck to his every word like glue. 

The adults watch the pair interact with fond smiles on their faces. Draco continued on his tirade hardly breathing between sentences, and by the time he was finished little Harry was practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Come on!” Draco said while grabbing Harry’s hand and trying to help him off his father's lap.

“Hold it!” Narcissa and Severus said stopping the boys in their tracks. 

“Harry is not going anywhere right now. He is going to take his potions and then it’s time for bed. ” The Potions Master said firmly, looking down at his son.

“And  _ you _ , Draco,” the boy winced when his mother looked down at him with sharp blue eyes, “are going to have a bath and going to bed.”

“But mama-” both boys whined

“No buts,” the mothers commanded. Tom and the rest of Severus’s family looked on in amusement when the two young ones sported matching pouts. Their mothers paid them no mind, and Severus helped Harry back into bed and transfigured him some pajamas while Narcissa handed him a small dose of dreamless sleep potion after he downed his Nutrient potion that she retrieved from downstairs. 

After tucking him into bed, the rest of the family bid the boy goodnight, a now pouting Draco being carried out by Lucius. The Kayte parents each kissed the drowsy boy on the forehead but stayed with him until he fell into a peaceful sleep. It wasn’t until his breathing evened out that they moved off the boy’s bed. With a final kiss on the forehead and cheek, Tom murmured a soft  _ Nox  _ as he shut the door behind him, leaving the boy to rest until the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! A lot's happened today. Little Harry finally got to meet his family. Next he'll get to meet his other cousin and learn the ways of being a Malfoy/Riddle
> 
> I had so much fun writing this!


	9. Scared Kitty

August 16, 1991

It was almost 5:30 in the morning and all of the occupants of Malfoy manor were sleeping peacefully in their beds. Everyone except a small dark hair boy. Harry was twisting and turning in his bed and there was a slight sheen on sweat on his forehead. Little hands gripped the emerald green sheets in a vice grip. 

**_*Nightmare*_ **

Harry was back in his cupboard in Privet Drive. His aunt and cousin were gone and it was just him alone in the house. The door to his “room” was unlocked and when he stood up, his stomach rumbled in pain. He hugged around his middle and felt his ribs. He walked to the kitchen but there was nothing there, but a table. The boy walked around the kitchen looking for something to eat when he suddenly felt like he was being watched. 

He turned around and saw his uncle Vernon standing above him. Harry could feel himself shaking but his feet were glued to that spot. In a flash Vernon was in front of him and grabbed the boy by his hair, a pudgy hand wrapping around his throat. He went to scream but no sound came out. Then he felt his oversized breeches being torn off and his uncle’s body weight on his back as the man got on top of him. He opened his mouth to scream, plead, beg, but no sound left his mouth. Then he felt an excruciating pain erupt in his bum. And all at once he was able to scream. “Good boys get rewards, pet,” his uncle whispered in his ear. 

**_*Nightmare*_ **

Harry woke up with a scream before he covered his mouth with both hands. He looked around the room, his frame shaking horribly in the dark. He shifted and felt the coldness under him and realized that he had wet himself in his fright. Fearing punishment, Harry’s tremors intensified. He closed his eyes and transformed into his kitten form, Harry looked over the side of the bed. His throat closed at the height, but he would deal with that if it meant he would escape punishment. Jumping off the bed, the little kayte ran to the dark corner hiding in the shadows under the window. He curled into himself as a means of protection and tried to fall into a fretful sleep. 

In the next room over, Severus and Tom both woke abruptly from the intense fear and anxiety that they felt through their bond with their child. Both grabbed their wands and made their way next door. Not bothering to knock, the parents held their wands at the ready in order to face any imminent threat to their son. Looking around and finding everything to be in order, they lowered their wands and looked towards Harry- only to find that he was no longer in his bed. The smell of urine hit their sensitive noses and judging by the feelings that they had gotten from him earlier, they figured that the boy had had a nightmare. 

Since the wards in the room had not gone off they knew that the boy was still in his room somewhere. 

“Dobby,” Tom called. 

In an instant the house elf was standing in front of them. 

“Yes, Masters Tom and Severus?”

“Where is Harry?” Severus answered. The servant nodded. 

“Young Master Harry be in the corner hiding.” Dobby said while nodding toward the corner by the rocking chair under the window. Tom transformed into his feline form and walked over to his terrified kitten. In this form Tom could sense an increase in Harry’s fear and stress. While he made his way to comfort his son, Severus crouched down to Dobby’s height and asked,

“May you go to my lab and bring me a calming draught as well as a small jar of healing salve? Also, a pot of tea and two cups. I will call later if we decide to have breakfast in Harry’s room instead of in the dining room.” 

Dobby nodded. “Right away Master Severus,” he said before popping away. 

With that done, Severus changed forms and walked over to the corner where his mate was trying to get Harry to come out and talk to him. Tom was reassuring him that there was nothing to fear and that he was perfectly safe here. 

“ _ Come now, little one _ ,” he purred, “ _ it’s alright. Everything is okay and no one will hurt you _ .” Tom laid down on his front paws so that red eyes met topaz ones. 

“ _ N-no. no. no. no, _ ” Harry kept repeating through their bond. 

Severus could make out the trembling figure of his kit. Following his mate’s example, he too laid down. 

_ “Papa is right, darling. No one is angry at you. It is alright.” _

The parents sent feelings of comfort and love through their bond. They hoped that it would have the desired effect, and it seemed to be working when Harry mewed and slowly began to uncurl from within himself. There were still tendrils of uncertainty running through the boy, but they continued to reassure their son. They even went so far as purring at him. Harry looked between the two of them and, feeling safe, slowly emerged from his corner and walked in between them. He then laid down in the middle of them and was rewarded with licks on his face and down his body. The little kayte kitten could not keep himself from purring. 

Harry noticed he was closer to his Papa’s chest and latched on. Tom startled slightly at the action but soon relaxed as his cub nursed. Severus just watched the interaction with fondness and love; feelings he sent to both of them. If anything, that little action showed that Harry was coming to trust them at least partially. It was a slow process, but it was steady. Tom continued to groom his son and his husband moved a little closer to them both. 

“ _ That’s right, our sweet boy. You’re safe here _ ,” Harry’s papa reassured. “ _ Mama and Papa are here _ .” 

There was a soft pop a few meters away and the adult Kaytes looked up at Dobby who had his arms full of the potions Severus requested. Behind him was a floating tray of piping tea. He placed it on the bedside table and snapped his fingers to clean the bed sheets. Severus nodded to him and the house elf bowed before he popped away. Light was beginning to filter into the room and it was too late for everyone to go back to sleep, so the little family sat there for a few more moments in silence before they decided it was best to start the day. There was a lot to do today with lots of important people that Harry had yet to meet. 

“ _ Harry, darling, do you think you can change back for your Papa? _ ” Tom asked. 

The boy looked up at him and released him. They didn’t want to rush him if he wasn’t finished, but they were certain that the house was waiting for them. Harry changed back but didn’t say anything, instead he reached out for Tom who took him easily in his arms after they changed back. 

The family got off the floor and sat on the bed. Severus opened the healing salve and placed it on the nightstand. The potions master crouched down and made eye contact with Harry. 

“Harry, we need to put more salve on your back, then you can decide whether you want to stay here with us for breakfast or if you want to go to the dining room with everyone else.” 

Both parents watched him contemplate it, 

“Can we stay in here?” the boy asked shyly. 

“Of course, we’ll have plenty of time to interact and you can even play with Draco.”

Harry gave a small smile, but otherwise snuggled into Tom’s chest. He stiffened slightly when his shirt was taken off his head, but relaxed shortly after. Gooseflesh rose on his skin when his mother’s cold fingers put the paste on his back. After a few seconds the cold was gone and replaced with a pleasant warmth. 

Severus banished the calming draught back into the lab and called Dobby for breakfast, telling the elf to inform the family that they would stay up here for breakfast. The elf nodded and then brought them a tray with cantaloupe, strawberries, and raspberries. With that there were homemade crepes and a couple pieces of toast and jam if Harry was still hungry. They had an assortment of juice, coffee, and milk along with the Daily Prophet. 

The family ate breakfast snuggled up in bed. A comfortable silence fell upon the family. Every so often, one of his parents would ask him a question about himself that he answered to the best of ability. Besides he listened to the two of them talk and banter with each other while he nibbled on a couple pieces of toast and fruit. When he was done they showed him to his bathroom and how to call them if he needed help. They asked him if he wished to shower or to have a bath, when Harry chose the latter Tom filled the tub with warm water while Severus spelled in some sweet smelling bubbles. 

The two of them transfigured him a towel and a comfortable set of clothes that he could wear until they went shopping. A negative head shake was given when they asked if he needed anything else, so they left him to his own devices; telling him again to call them or a house elf if he required something else.


	10. Lestrange

August 16, 1991 (pt.2)

Back in the tearoom, the rest of the family was sitting and chatting about trivial things. Lucius sat next to his father on the couch overlooking the manner while Narcissa and his mother planned their next shopping escapade in Paris. Draco leaned against his father reading a potion’s textbook. The floo flared to life and everyone turned their attention in order to see Bellatrix enter, her posture straight with her chin slightly raised in a proper pureblood manner. She was followed soon after by her 11 year old son Neville and her husband Rodolphus. 

The occupants in the room rose to greet the family. Narcissa and Lydia each give Bellatrix a hug and kiss to the cheek before doing the same with Neville. Rodolphus laid a kiss to both of their hands before going to greet the men. Draco hugged Neville and began chatting with him while their parents greeted each other. He then made his way over to his aunt and uncle, wrapping his arms around the closest one which just so happened to be Bellatrix.

“Hi, Auntie Bella,” Draco said as he gave her waist a squeeze. 

Bella smiled down at her nephew, her dark eyes dancing with amusement and fondness. She returned the hug and kissed him on the forehead. “Hello, my little dragon. How have you been lately?” 

  
“Great! Uncle Sev and Tom brought back Hadrian last night and we got to meet him! He’s really small, but Papa said it’s because his relative are stupid and were really mean to him. And we were going to play, but Mama said that I had to go to bed.” He ended his rambling with a pout thrown at his mother though its effect was lost on her and she only chuckled at him along with the rest of the adults. 

  
Bella for her part kept her composure well considering the news of her recently returned nephew. She looked at her sister and felt warmth spread through her chest at her nod of confirmation. 

  
“Dragon, why don’t you and Neville go play for a bit while we talk. Severus and Tom should be down later so that the three of you can play together.”

  
“Okay, Papa.” Draco grabbed Neville’s hand and led the boy to the playroom that was connected by an archway. 

  
Just then Dobby popped and bowed to the family. 

  
“Good afternoon, Masters and Mistresses. Masters Tom and Severus be telling Dobby that they will be down in 20 minutes.”

  
Abraxas nodded. “Thank you, Dobby. Would you bring us some tea? We will require a fresh brew along with mini sandwiches and some biscuits for the young ones when Severus and Tom make their appearance.”

  
“Right away, Master Abraxas.” The house elf popped away. A few moments later, a tray appeared and the adults helped themselves. 

“So,” Bella started, “they are finally back together again.”

  
Lucius nodded. “Indeed. Although Severus has still yet to tell us how he came to come in contact with young Hadrian in the first place.”

  
“Now, now Lucius. We must be patient. I’m pretty sure the last couple of days have been exhausting and trying for all of them.” Lydia spoke, always the voice of reason.

  
“What has been happening? Or what has happened I should ask?” Rodolphus asked. Everyone looked at Narcissa with a somber look, though both Lestranges looked at her with both dread and curiosity.

  
“I am not entirely sure where Hadrian has been or what he has gone through. All I know is that when I checked him over at his arrival, he was covered in various bruises and injuries. The boy’s entire back was covered in cuts and scars, some of which were still very fresh when we saw them.”

  
She paused to take a sip of tea and was gratified to see the anger on each face of her family members’ faces. 

  
“Wherever he has been for the last decade has really taken a toll on his body and most likely his mental health as well.”

  
“And what of Severus and Tom?” Her sister inquired.

  
“I am assuming that they are doing everything they can for right now. It is a lot to take in. Not only finding your long lost child, but to find out they were abused would put a strain on any parent.”

  
Just then there was a knock at the door and Malfoys and Lestranges watched as Tom walked in followed by Severus who was holding a small kitten in his arms. 

  
“Someone was feeling a little shy,” Tom said as he pet Harry on the head. He lifted his face from where it was buried in Severus’s chest to pout at his Papa. Or pout as much as a kitten could. 

  
The adults looked on fondly, each of them rising one by one, but staying in place so as to not overwhelm Harry. Narcissa walked up to Harry first, her sister following behind her. 

  
“Hello, Hadrian,” she smiled at the boy when he mewed at her. Reaching a hand out, she began to pet his head like Tom had earlier and was rewarded when he closed his eyes and started to purr softly. He opened his eyes when the petting stopped and looked towards the tall woman with wild curly hair and dark eyes.   
“Harry, this is my older sister Bellatrix Lestrange.” 

  
Topaz eyes met black as the two stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Harry wasn’t sure what it was about this woman, but for some reason he felt the same sense of security that he did with the rest of his family. He could see the aura floating around her form. Her magic was dark and harsh, while also alluring and calming. While her exterior was cold, she felt pleasantly warm. That’s why he meowed at her while extending his paw out to her. 

  
Bella took this as an invitation and walked up to the little one much to the surprise of everyone in the room. Despite Harry becoming more and more comfortable with his parents, they all noticed how slow the boy was to warm up to people- not that they blamed him in the slightest. However, it was still surprising to see him openly reach for another’s affection. They watched Bella take the small Kayte into her hands and bring it up so that they were eye level. Harry surprised them all again when he leaned forward in an attempt to lick the witch on her nose. Bella pulled him closer to allow it sensing that it was the type of attention he craved and needed. She handed him back to Tom who smoothed his fur. 

  
They moved to the couch as Harry was showing signs that he was becoming more relaxed in their presence. The little kitten wiggled and meowed at his father. Tom put him on the floor and they watched as Harry took turns walking up to each of them. Those who met him the night before either pet his head or picked him up and kissed his head. When he stopped at the man sitting in between his Papa and grandpa, he stopped and sat on his haunches.   
Like Bella, he felt safe in his presence. His aura wasn’t as harsh as his wife’s, but it was still dark and somewhat cold. Almost like a flowing river. He tentatively reached out a paw to bat at the man’s pant leg. 

  
“Hello little one.” Harry looked up at him when he spoke. “My name is Rodolphus, I am Bella’s husband.”

  
Harry meowed as if to say ‘hello’ and went back to playing at his leg. The man chuckled but allowed. He looked over at Severus who looked torn between reprimanding Harry for his behavior and amusement at his carefree and cat-like nature. 

  
The tray they had been sitting on the coffee table disappeared before showing up again with another pot of fresh brew this time with the addition of biscuits and sandwiches.   
“Bella, Rodo it’s good to see you in good health.” Tom said after fixing him a cup of tea. 

  
“It’s good to see you as well, Tom,” Bella said. “Cissa wrote us yesterday about the return of your son and we would’ve been over sooner, but she mentioned that he was still healing”

  
“He is, but the worst of his injuries have been dealt with,” Tom said as he looked to his mate. Severus nodded slightly,  
“There is still much work to be done, but Tom is right.”

  
“I am curious about something,” Abraxas stated, “you never had the chance to tell us how and where you found him.” He looked at his son with a slightly inclined eyebrow.   
At the mention of his son’s past, Severus could barely contain his rage. His hold on his teacup tightened and everyone could see the color leaving his knuckles. He looked down at Harry who was staring up at the biscuits longingly. 

  
“Harry, why don’t you go and play with Draco and Neville. I will have Dobby bring you some biscuits.” 

  
Harry kitten meowed.

  
“They are through that doorway, dear” Lydia instructed. 

  
They watched as he trotted away. When he was out of sight, Severus put up a ward that would let them hear if any of the boys needed something but they wouldn’t hear any of the conversation about to take place. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he began his tale. 

  
“I’m not sure it happened. And I don’t really know if I want to, but I have a feeling that Dumbledore was responsible for the kidnapping of our son all those years ago.”  
“How do you figure that?” Lucius asked. 

  
“Call it a hunch. The old fool asked me to go check on Harry before they sent out the letters for the school year. He said there was no one else to do it so I agreed. I stayed there watching for an hour and everything seemed normal... a little too normal.”

  
“What did you see?” His mother pushed.

  
“It was more like what I didn’t see. This whole time Albus has made it out to seem like Harry Potter had grown up spoiled, pampered, a complete replica of James.” Severus spat the name out with contempt. “In the time I had been there, not only had I not seen any sign of the boy, but I watched as the people he was staying with leave and come back multiple times. Each time without him.

  
“I don’t know why but it rubbed me the wrong way so I vowed that I would come back, even if it was nothing. Well you know how much of my hunches aren’t wrong?”   
His family nodded. 

  
“I was right. The next way I apparated there just before the sun rose and waited across the street in my cat form. It wasn’t for another hour that I watched as Harry walked out of the house. He walked to the backyard and did his business like some type of animal. He drank from the hose out back and he was wearing clothes that were 4 times his size.”

  
“He used the bathroom outside?!” 

  
“They made him drink from a hose??” 

  
Those questions were fired at him from those around the room and Severus could only nod. 

  
“That’s not the worst part of it though.” He could feel his eyes sting with unshed tears, but he pushed them back.

  
“How much worse can it get?” His father asked.

  
Severus glanced at Narcissa and he knew that she understood what he would say. She said nothing and simply waited for him to finish. 

  
“I moved over to their lawn and I could hear some banshee screaming about making breakfast and then a boy and a woman left the house. I could still hear yelling from himself but I didn’t want to break my cover so I waited even though it was killing me. Then Harry walked out and he seemed to be limping. He went back to tend to the garden out back and I could-I could-” Severus could feel bile rising in his throat and he fought to keep it down. 

  
“What love?” Tom asked gently. He took Severus’s hand in his and laced their fingers. 

  
“He hurt him in the worst way possible, Tom.” Severus whispered. He could not say the words. No matter how much he knew they deserved to know, he could not utter them. The potions master looked at his husband as a tear fell down his cheek and it was all they needed to understand what he meant. The family sat in shocked horror. Lydia let out a sob and fell against Abraxas whose face had morphed into a stone cold mask. Lucius was not different though unlike his father he was not against showing his anger and his eye burned like molten silver. Rodolphus had his fingers intertwined with his wife’s, and even though the gesture was soft and gentle, the pair looked murderous. Tom could feel his eyes changing as his anger and despair increased, but he knew he had to remain calm. For his mate and their son. 

  
“After that I couldn’t leave him,” Severus continued. “It didn’t matter if he was the son of my supposed sworn enemy. No child deserves something like that. So I stayed with him well after sundown. He wasn’t afraid of me so I stayed in my cat form. We played and then,” Severus shrugged, “I don’t know, something told me that despite all that he had been through Harry wouldn’t be afraid of me so I changed into my Kayte form and we laid there in the backyard.”

  
“How did you know he was yours, Severus?” Narcissa asked. 

  
The man shrugged again. “I think he felt it more than I did at first because after I shifted he watched me for a few seconds before he turned into his kitten form. And it wasn’t until then that I felt the bond. He was calling out to me and he just knew that I was his mother.” 

  
The healer nodded. She understood what the man meant. It was something about being a mother- the bond you have with your child is something special. But being a creature mother only amplifies that feeling. It’s how she felt when her little dragon was born, and it was something she knew that her sister went through when she had her nephew.   
They all sat around in silence as they were all lost in their own thoughts. The air was thick and the tension was high. They could hear the boys playing in the next room over and it seemed to null the mood a bit, but not by much. 

  
“Severus”

  
Said man looked up at his father.

  
“You never did tell us who you found him with.“ They were Lily’s relatives. Her sister and her family.”

“Muggles?” Abraxas roared. “That meddling codger left my grandson in the care of muggles?!”

Severus only nodded, and they all watched as the Malfoy Patriarch began muttering to himself and pacing around the room. 

  
“Where are they now?” Lydia asked. Her tone was soft but her eyes were hard. She was absolutely furious. 

  
“I had Dobby lock them in the dungeons to be dealt with at a later date.”

  
Tom nodded to his husband. “Good. They will pay love. Them and everyone else who had a hand in hurting our son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments! You guys rock!


	11. Cousins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm contemplating keeping the dates in the beginning of the chapters because a lot of the chapter are things that happen within one day. I'm not sure if I should leave them or take them out.

August 16, 1991 (pt.3)

Back in the playroom Harry, Draco and Neville sat in a circle chatting as they got to know each other. Neville, Harry realized, was nothing like his parents. The cherub boy was almost just as shy as he was when it came to new people, nothing like his parents who exuded confidence and poise. 

“So Harry, are you excited for the upcoming school year?” Neville asked.

“School?” Harry tilted his head in confusion

“Yeah, we were supposed to get our Hogwarts letters in the mail a couple of months ago”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know anything about that. I never got a letter.” Draco and Neville could hear the sadness in the boy’s voice and wanted to cheer him up. 

“Well that’s okay,” Draco said. “Maybe it was late or something.”

“Plus, with your mother being a teacher at the school, it is unlikely that you wouldn’t attend.” Neville confided. 

“He is?” Harry asked.

The other two occupants nodded.  _ He’s a teacher at a school? Cool! _ Harry thought internally. 

“What house do you think you’ll get sorted into?” Draco asked his cousins.

“Slytherin, of course.” Neville answered, he puffed out his chest in a show of pride. “All Blacks are sorted into house Slytherin.”

Draco smirked.

“Not true, not all of them. And besides you might be the very first Black to be sorted a Hufflepuff.” 

Neville gave his cousin a look of offense as if he had spit on his very name. Before he could open his mouth to reply a voice at the door replied, 

“Bite your tongue whelp”

All three boys turned to the doorway and saw Rodolphus leaning against the frame with an affronted scowl on his face.

“I’ll have Severus cut you up and store you as potion ingredients.”

Harry’s mouth dropped in shock and he looked on at the man with slight horror. His cousins, completely oblivious to his fear, only laughed at the elder Lestrange’s remark. Well, Draco laughed and Neville smirked at his father. When the blond finally stopped laughing his lips twisted into a haughty smile. 

“As if mother would allow it.”

Rodo raised an eyebrow, “Humph. I don’t know dragon spleen is quite rare. And I’ve been needing some new dragonhide boots. Mine are quite worn now.” He said while looking at the underside of the boots that were currently on his feet.”

“Rodo, we told you to go get the boys not taunt them with threat of disembowelment”

Said man chuckled at his wife’s remark, but nonetheless beckoned the trio into the sitting area. Draco and Neville flanked Harry as they made their way into the room. Harry went to sit next to his Papa. Neville perched himself in between his parents and leaned into his mother, Bellatrix carded her hands through his dark, thick hair. Draco opted to sit cross legged in between his mother’s legs, which only prompted her to run her fingers through his hair as well. 

“So boy, since we know the school is fast approaching there are some things we need to discuss first?” Lucius said.

“Like what, Papa?” Draco asked. 

“Well first thing’s first, since you all will be in the same year together we all think it would be best if you roomed together.” Narcissa said as she continued to play in her son’s hair. 

“But I haven’t even gotten a letter yet,” Harry projected. When all eyes turned to him, he forced himself not to shrink back. He reminded himself that these people were his family. They would never hurt him. He looked over at his mother who had pulled an envelop seemingly out of nowhere. 

“I was going to give this to you the day I saw you at your...relative’s,” Severus spoke the word with contempt, “house. That was originally why I was there-” The potions master was cut off when he noticed tears leaving his son’s eyes. 

“Y-you never meant to rescue me from t-them?” The small boy asked tearfully and Severus felt like he had been punched in the chest. He never did get to tell Harry the whole story of why he was there that day or how he came to be in the first place. He had meant to, really he had, but with everything going on the only thing he could focus on was making sure his son was better. Opening his mouth to explain, Harry transformed into his Kayte form in front of them and flew under the couch. 

“Harry-” Severus started, only to be cut off once again. This time by his nephew who was now in the form of a small dragon. He looked up the dour man with a look up disapproval, his tail swishing to show his irritation. They all watched as Draco lied down in front of the couch that his kitten cousin was now hiding under. To the surprise of all the adults in the room, Neville shifted as well and in his place sat a young Wyvern. Both serpents moved to lay in front of the couch a series of hisses escaping them both. 

Severus felt torn as he looked at his husband. He could see that Tom didn’t judge him, but the man felt like a right idiot for not debriefing their child sooner. One part of him wanted to shift, but another part knew that it would be best for him to wait this out. The boys would need each other come the school term and Harry needed to become close with others who were not his parents. The conversation between the young trio went on for about five minutes, although it felt longer. Eventually they managed to get Harry to crawl from under the couch and approach his mother. The little kayte remained in his form but flew into Severus’s lap. 

“Harry, I didn’t mean for it to seem like I didn’t want you.” He said while he looked down at his son, his hands beginning to pet the little one’s fur. “I should have told you before what I was doing in Surrey and for that I apologize. And while it was not my intention to find you there, I believe that it was fate that brought us together. You are our son and I will never not want you. Do you understand me, kit?” 

Harry meowed. 

Severus offered him a small smile. 

“Harry, like Severus was saying, we want you boys in close proximity. That doesn’t mean that you can’t have other friends, but we would all feel more comfortable with you three together.” His grandfather said. The three creatures looked at him taking in his words.

“We are not completely sure yet, but we have a feeling that Dumbledore is the mastermind behind your abduction all those years ago,” smoke escaped Draco’s nostrils and Neville hissed angrily. Bella ran her nails lightly across her son’s wings in an attempt to soon him. The motion had its desired effect and the small wyvern calmed slightly. The trick always seemed to work, even when he was a little hatchling. 

“He took you for whatever reasons, and we have a good inference that he will do everything in his power to keep you under his thumb. By now I am certain that he is aware that you are not still in Surrey. Whether he knows I am the reason for it, I am not sure,” Severus took over. “He will do everything in his power to manipulate you. To keep you as weak as he can, and he will do everything in his power to isolate you from those who mean the most to you.” Severus was looking straight into his son’s eyes to show the severity of what he was saying.

Harry mewed pitifully and tried to bury his head in his mama’s chest. Both Tom and Severus could feel the waves of anxiety and fear through their bond with Harry. The pair immediately sent feelings of reassurance, love, and comfort to their son. When Harry finally took his head from its hiding place, it was Lucius who said, 

“We will do everything to counteract his attempts, but none of us can be with you all the time. Not even Severus. We want you both to be safe and protected; we want to make sure that you, and your cousins, will be able to protect yourselves when we can’t.”

Just then Draco shifted back. He settled comfortably from where he had been perched on his mother’s lap, leaning back against her shoulder. “How will we do that Papa?” 

“For the next couple of weeks, up until it is time for you to go to school the three of you will be getting training from each of us. Severus and your grandpa will begin teaching you Occlumency. Tom and Bella will be teaching a few spells that could possibly help you if you ever get into a fight. Rodolphus and I will be giving you lessons in your creature forms. And your grandmother will help you with combat training. “

The boys looked shocked, and a tad bit unnerved with how much they had to learn in such a short amount of time. 

“But why combat training?” Neville asked. 

“What have we always taught you, Neville?” The boy looked up at his mother.

“The most dangerous thing anyone can do in a fight is to underestimate their opponent.” 

Lucius nodded. “That is correct. You never know what type of training an enemy has under his or her belt. And it’s...”

“Always better to be over prepared than underprepared.” Draco finished. His father shot him a proud smile while Narcissa ran a hand through his hair. 

“And we as Slytherins are already faced with high prejudice. We must always be on our guard.”

Harry changed back into his human form for the first time since the conversation started. He was worried about one thing. “What if I don’t get sorted into Slytherin?” 

“All the more reason to be on your guard, kit.” His papa said. “While I find it highly unlikely that you would be sorted into any other house but the house of serpents, if that is indeed the case you must be able to protect yourself at all costs.” 

Draco raised his hand slightly, “I have a question.”

Everyone turned their eyes to him.

“When will we have time to train and get our school supplies?” 

“We go get some of your things this afternoon and you will have your first lessons with your uncle Severus and grandpa later this evening.” Lucius answered. 

“Your first combat training will begin tomorrow morning.” Their grandmother said. “Since you won’t be able to practice spell work due to lack of wands and being underage, your first lessons on defense spells will be reading up on them.”

“We will form a schedule for when the school year starts for you three to continue training even when you are at school.” Tom finished, steepling his fingers together as he leaned his forearms onto his legs. 

“Right now, however,” Narcissa said, depositing Draco onto the floor so she could stand. “You three are going to take a nap and then we will make our way to Diagon Alley to get some of your supplies.”

All three boys looked affronted at having to take a nap, and looked ready to protest their displeasure. But one look from all three mothers had them stopping in their tracks. Instead they just sighed and made their way up to their respected rooms for some much needed rest time. 

The adults stayed downstairs going over plans and forming a schedule for the boy’s training. There was lots to be done for the first school year, and they would all be ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this ending is kind of rushed, but it was all I could think of without making the chapter drag on for too long. Anyway hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> So good to be back writing again. I have a lot more free time now so I hope to be able to update continuously.
> 
> Read/Like/Comment ^_^


End file.
